1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to lens holders, more particularly to a lens holder used for adjusting the positions of the lens set on the lens holder.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An optical manufacturing machine such as a laser cutting machine generally includes a light source and a plurality of lenses. The lenses and the light source can cooperatively form an optical system to transmit light emitted from the light source in a predetermined light path. The lenses are mounted to the optical manufacturing machine via a plurality of lens holders.
Referring to FIG. 5, a typical lens holder 10 includes one circular base 11 and three fastening elements 12. The circular base 11 defines a circular depression 112 for holding lenses in a top surface 111 thereof. The circular base 11 defines three mounting holes 113 around the perimeter. The three fastening elements 12 protrude through the three mounting holes 113 correspondingly, and screwed into the optical manufacturing machine.
When the lenses are fixed to the optical manufacturing machine via a plurality of lens holders 10, the lenses and the light source cooperatively form an optical system of the optical manufacturing machine. However, the lens may deviate from the predetermined position because a surface of the lens holder is generally not smooth and limits the machining precision of the lens holders.
Therefore, a lens holder which can overcome the above-described problem is desired.